


ab imo pectore

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (elfzhyza)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Flowers, Idiots in Love, Indirect confession, Language of Flowers, Logan is Oblivious, Love Confessions, M/M, and i mean very oblivious, latin title because i can, logans a gay mess, read the tags and go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-04-19 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfzhyza/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Every year, Patton gives his friends flowers to indirectly tell them how he feels about them.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	ab imo pectore

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute, totally not because I wish someone would give ME flowers. Next chapter should be out later today, if all goes to plan

Logan had a habit of taking notes on his friends’ odd behaviors in an attempt to better understand them, and then to get along better with them. For example, Virgil often hummed various emo songs under his breath when he thought no one could hear. Roman secretly wore contact lenses all the time—Logan had discovered that when Roman had stayed over at his house last year. And Patton…

Patton liked to give people flowers.

Once a year, Patton would pick a random day (usually their birthday) on which to give the people around him a bouquet of flowers. Logan had learned, shortly after his own birthday, that Patton took into account the meanings of the flowers so that the blossoms in each bouquet would tell the receiver of the bouquet what Patton thought about them. Last year, Logan hadn’t paid any attention to the type of flowers he, or anyone else, had been given, but this year he was taking notes.

Logan loaded his Word Document in which he recorded things he knew about his friends. He stared at what he’d written about Roman’s and Virgil’s bouquets.

_ Roman’s bouquet consisted of edelweiss and delphinium. Edelweiss is known to symbolize courage and devotion, while delphinium can represent levity and “ardent enthusiasm.” _

_ Virgil’s bouquet consisted of chamomile, violets, and gladiolus. Chamomile symbolizes patience, violets symbolize loyalty and modesty, and gladiolus symbolize faithfulness. _

Logan’s birthday was tomorrow, so he was curious and perhaps even a little excited to see what Patton would give him.

When Logan arrived at school the next morning, Patton was waiting for him, but his arms were empty of any flowers.

“Happy birthday,” Patton said, smiling happily once he’d spotted Logan approaching. Logan’s face grew warm, possibly in response to Patton’s smile, and he made a mental note to look into it later.

“Thank you,” Logan replied. “Where are the flowers?”

Patton blinked. “Oh, well, the bouquet’s kind of big, so I left it in my car. I didn’t want you to have to carry it around all day, I’ll give it to you later.”

Logan was typically a very focused person, undistracted by anything, but throughout the day, he found that his thoughts kept drifting back to the flowers Patton had yet to give him. Frustrated, he requested permission from the teacher to go to the bathroom.

Logan stood in front of the sink. He splashed water on his face, absently staring at his face in the mirror. What had Patton meant when he said the bouquet was big? Did that imply a variety of flowers or simply that one or more of the flower species had large blossoms?

Logan blinked, coming out of his thoughts, and observed as he did so that his cheeks were pink. Was he flushed in response to thoughts of Patton? He shook his head, grabbing a paper towel to quickly wipe off his face before returning to class.

At lunch, Logan was the third to arrive at their table. Roman and Virgil were already engaged in playful banter, as they often were. He pulled his salad out of his bag, setting it carefully on the table as he sat. Roman and Virgil stopped talking long enough to wish him happy birthday and pull him into their conversation.

Patton arrived some five minutes later, breathing heavily and panting. He stopped just short of the table, hands on his knees as he tried to recover his breath.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked, one eyebrow raised. Virgil stared at Patton in concern.

“Oh, yeah, I’m… I’m fine,” Patton managed in between gulps of air. “I just… had to go do something, and I… wanted to get here as soon as possible.” His breathing slowed as he inhaled enough oxygen, and he staggered slightly over to the seat next to Logan.

“I wanted to check on your flowers,” Patton admitted quietly to Logan. “It’s hot out today, and it was possible they’d wither. Luckily, the flowers are fine.” He beamed at Logan.

He paused, examining Logan’s face. “Are you alright? You look warm.” Patton raised one arm to press the back of his hand against Logan’s forehead, and Logan found that he was… nervous to be in such close proximity to Patton. _How odd._ Patton was often a touchy person, indulging in lots of brief touches as well as lengthy hugs or the occasional handholding, so it wasn’t as though such behavior was unusual. There was no reason for Logan to be reacting as he was, he reminded himself, but as he looked into Patton’s sky blue eyes, it became hard to think, like Patton’s presence was eclipsing all of Logan’s other idle thoughts.

“You don’t feel that warm,” Patton hummed. “I wonder why your face is pink.” _I wonder,_ Logan thought grimly.

When the bell rung, Logan exited his classroom to see Patton waiting in the hallway for him.

“Ready for your present?” Patton grinned. Logan gave a nod in response, and Patton grabbed his hand to pull him outside. Logan’s face did the infuriating thing where it heated up for no reason, but all he could think about was Patton’s hand. Patton’s hand in his. Patton holding his hand. Holding Patton’s hand. He, Logan, was _holding Patton’s hand._

They came to a halt outside Patton’s car, and Patton cleared his throat. “Logan, you’re still holding my hand,” he said with a little giggle.

“Oh.” Logan let go, almost too quickly.

“It’s okay.” Patton pressed a button on his car key, and his brightly colored car chirped once. Opening the passenger door, he picked up a bouquet off the seat.

He hadn’t been kidding or exaggerating when he’d said it was large.

“Here,” Patton said, obviously struggling to hold the bouquet, and Logan took it from him quickly. “Hope it’s not too much.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

“No, it’s perfect,” Logan reassured, surprised to find that he _did_ think it was perfect. _Perfect_ didn’t tend to be a word he used often, or at all; he was much more prone to using words like _adequate._ Patton blushed, and Logan felt as though he’d had a figurative lightbulb moment—one that would have to wait until he had more time to think.

Logan, now at home, stared at the bouquet sitting next to him on his desk, positive he’d read something about roses. He opened a new tab, entering “red rose” into the search bar.

“Red roses symbolize… love?” he read aloud. “No, no, that can’t be right. It’s Patton. He doesn’t feel that way toward me.” _...Does he?_

Logan identified another one of the flowers as a red tulip. He opened a second tab, and read the search result for “red tulip meaning” over and over.

_ A declaration of love, particularly passionate love. _


End file.
